borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mr. Blake
He's how I picture satan, in human form. 13:40, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :G-Man. 18:12, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Voice Actor Anyone know who does his voice? It sounds so familiar, but I can't for the life of me figure it out. DK 00:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I've found myself reminded of John Rafter Lee (Trevor Goodchild - Æon Flux voice actor), but it's probably not him. -- WarBlade 05:24, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like Jess Harnell or Adrian Truss to me. --Mensahero 13:39, December 11, 2011 (UTC) EDIT (by PakaChaka): Sorry I don't know how else to post this so that all could see. I've been doing some on and off digging since Tartarus DLC in Borderlands 1 where we first meet Mr. Blake (the CEO of Hyperion) and finally found it by accident. If you look at Borderland 2's manual, you will find under the credits section that the voice actor for "Hyperion President" is voice actor Chuck Huber. Sources: Borderlands 2 Game Manual (PDF Format) http://cdn4.steampowered.com/Manuals/49520/BL2_PC_Long_ENG_ManInt_081712_HighRes.pdf?t=1387303327 Youtube Interview (skip to 1:01 on the video where he does an impression of another character that he did). Sorry but I couldn't find a video where he does Mr. Blake. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hX89EpRDbbw Hope this brings relief, it sure did for me. --You got PakaChaka'd 01:42, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :in point of fact blake was never the president. however comma the manual does state blake's VA as R Bruce Elliott, at least in blands 2. ty for the link. i bleve huber was the president b4 jack usurped hyperion (only a few lines in echo logs). 19:21, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Devil? Could he be a reference to the devil? He has his hair is shaped into horns and he wears a red suit. When you meet him, fire burns in the background... or it could be how the head of a corporation is called evil by people? - David Hellsly :I think the image can be considered intentionally "devilish", although I wouldn't want to call it a reference. -- WarBlade 05:24, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Long Winded Should something be put in about him being extremely long-winded? He uses 12 words when 2 would do. 05:41, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Blake's name Anyone have a source on Mr. Blake's name? In the map Arid Nexus - Badlands there's an ECHO recording of Jack calling him Jeff (or something like that) to which Mr. Blake says his name is Jeffery. 23:52, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ECHO Recorder Mission Item In Memorium From Hyperion VP Jeffrey Blake regarding the whereabouts of the fugitive Lilith. :^Item card. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:33, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :: This entry, like many others, appears to consist largely of . Caveat lector. Dämmerung 16:06, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Borderlands 3 It should be noted either in profile or in the trivia that Mr. Blake has been promoted to President of Mercenary Relations and Tourism in Borderland 3. He signs the Mail messages you get for 100 kills with Hyperion weapons. 'Jeffery Damien Blake, President of Mercenary Relations and Tourism'.